Can I Have A Kiss?
by Criminally Insane Hermit
Summary: Potter had done the most unPotterish of things that a Potter could do. He had kissed Severus Snape. HPSS


A/N: Just a little Snarry piece that has been bugging me for weeks. I was listening to 'Can I Have a Kiss' by Kelly Clarkson, and this happened.

Warnings: Slash, of the Snarry variety

Disclaimer: -Hums distractedly-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape, Potions Master extraordinaire and all around bad guy, was mad. No, not mad; he was _furious_. Or- Maybe he has mad. Yes- He was mad, mad as a hatter. And he was in Wonderland, having tea with- who else- Potter. But would that make Potter Alice? No, that wouldn't do, not at all. Potter was certainly not innocent little Alice. He was more like the rabbit hole. After all, Severus had fallen in…

He shook himself mentally, not wanting anyone to see an action that betrayed agitation, despite the fact that the section of the school that he was patrolling was deserted. His thoughts had taken a ridiculous turn as of late, much like his urges. At least he could keep his thoughts to himself, which was something.

His inner six-year-old wanted to object, petulantly saying that Potter had come at him first, but his older self replied that _he_ had responded in kind. It did nothing to improve his mood.

And he still couldn't decide what to do! He hadn't been indecisive in years, and it irked him. It irked him even more to know that _Potter_ was the cause of his indecision. Still more irksome, he didn't know why Potter had done what he had done. Voldemort was gone, so he wasn't trying to get Severus to give him information. His grades, Potions and all, had skyrocketed after the boys fourth year, so he wasn't trying to get Severus to improve his marks. Those were the only reasons that Severus could think of for Potter doing what he had done. Because Potter had done the most un-Potterish of things that a Potter could do; He had kissed Severus Snape.

Worse yet, Severus had kissed back. When he had been pulled into that dark alcove, and had felt that lithe body pressed up against his, and those soft lips moving against his- well, he had temporarily lost his mind. His eyes had been open, his brain had registered the wide green eyes, unruly black hair, and lightening bolt scar, but he had ignored it. He had closed his eyes, shut off his brain, and just let himself _feel_.

Now here he was, alone, confused as hell, and- frighteningly- wondering what would have happened had he not come to his senses and scarpered. Worse still, he was drawing a blank as to how to deal with this. He hadn't seen much of Potter since The Kiss, though admittedly, he had been avoiding him. Severus just thanked his lucky stars that it was Christmas holidays, and such avoidance was easy.

He could just ignore it. Yes, that was probably the best course of action. It would give Potter a clear message; Stay away! If not, he would just-

Suddenly, he found himself tugged into that same dark alcove, looking into those same green eyes, with that same lithe body pressed up against his.

He opened his mouth, but found that his throat was too dry to speak. He snapped it shut, swallowed, and tried again.

"Potter-"

"Don't move. There's only a breath or two between our lips."

He looked into those green eyes once more, seeing the way they examined his face thoroughly. A small hand came to rest on his cheek, and he attempted to jerk away. Once more, that soft, longing-filled voice stopped him.

"Don't move. I want to remember you just like this."

A pause.

"Excuse me for this, but I just want a kiss."

Severus couldn't help but widen his eyes. What did this boy want with him! As if reading his thoughts, the soft voice continued, rather hurriedly.

"I know why you left, I can't blame you myself."

Hesitation.

"It must be hard living with ghosts and such and empty shell."

Severus opened his mouth angrily, but the hand on his cheek moved, pressing small fingers to his mouth. The other came to rest over his heart.

"I see that you're torn, I've got some scars of my own."

A hollow laugh.

"It seems I want what I know is going to leave me hungry."

Another pause.

"If I can't hold you, can I have a kiss?"

Severus rested his hand over Potter's, removing said hand from over his mouth so that he could give the boy a firm piece of his mind. The voice turned pleading.

"Please. If I can't have forever, can I have a kiss?"

Severus paused. He looked into the eyes before him, and all thoughts of punishments flew out of his mind. This boy _wanted_ him. It was almost to much for Severus to comprehend. He moved the hand that held Potter's slightly, making it so that their fingers twined together. It was the only permission he was going to give.

This kiss was briefer, sweeter, then the last. It was so short and soft that Severus almost didn't realize that it had ended until Potter's fingers were untangled from his own.

This time, it was Potter who left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Aw, not really a happy ending, was it? A well. Review please!


End file.
